Pôsteres
by Tris Pond
Summary: O que Adrien pensou ao ver a parede de Marinette coberta com fotos dele? E enquanto eles conversavam? [Episódio L'Insaisissable].


Notas: Baseado no episódio L'Insaisissable. Versão PT de Poster. Miraculous pertence a Thomas Astruc.

* * *

Adrien tentou ignorar o que Plagg estava dizendo. E daí se o show não era particularmente interessante? Era gravado na casa de Marinette e isso o tornava bem mais especial que a maioria dos programas. E ela tinha especificamente pedido a ela para ver isso e ela nunca pedia nada, então ela devia estar muito empolgada.

Ele estava feliz de estar assistindo quando Jagged Stone a chamou e ela se juntou a eles, parecendo muito tímida. Ela era tão fofa!

Ele riu quando ela derrubou o pote em Jagged. Era algo tão típico dela. E ele ficou aliviado que o cantor aceitou isso tão bem, escolhendo se divertir com isso ao invés de gritar com ela em rede nacional. Ela ficaria devastada se isso acontecesse e Adrien não queria isso.

Ele perdeu o interesse quando os comerciais começaram, somente voltando a prestar atenção quando escutou a voz de Jagged dizendo que havia mais fotos de algum cara do que dele. Adrien ficou curioso, imaginando quem teria deixado Marinette tão impressionada e por que ele nunca tinha visto as fotos nas vezes que foi para casa dela.

Ele não estava preparado para o que ele viu. Estava em choque. Ele não podia acreditar no que a TV estava mostrando. O quarto de Marinette tinha muitas fotos dele. Ele imaginou que todas elas foram tiradas de revistas, mesmo que não se lembrasse de algumas.

Ele tentou entender porque elas estavam ali. Ele sabia que podiam ser algumas razões. Número um: ela tinha um crush nele, como Jagged estava dizendo, o que era ridículo. Marinette era diferente daquelas garotas que sonhavam acordadas com ele mesmo que não soubesse nada de verdade sobre ele, ela não teria se apaixonado apenas pelo seu rosto bonito, ele tinha certeza. Além disso, ela nunca tentou ser mais que uma amiga para ele. Número dois: Marinette tinha pôsters do designer que _Gabriel_ fez. Ela era fã do mundo da moda, afinal, e Adrien era o principal modelo para a coleção dela. Poderia ser uma coincidência que ele estava nessas fotos e Jagged entendeu tudo errado. Era o mais provável. Número três: ela poderia ser fã do fotógrafo que tirou essas fotos, se elas fossem da mesma pessoa, ainda que não explicaria porque tinham apenas fotos dele.

Ele ainda estava processando tudo isso enquanto assistia o show. Não havia dúvidas que era ele pendurado na parede dela, especialmente com o zoom que a câmera fez. Ele viu quando Marinette expulsou todos, claramente infeliz que eles estivessem indo para o quarto dela filmar.

Quando ele percebeu pela TV que estava tendo um ataque de Akuma, ele imediatemente correu para lá, como Chat Noir. Sua mente estava focada apenas emu ma coisa: Marinette estava lá. Ela não podia se machucar. Ele não podia deixar isso acontencer.

Ele tentou ficar calmo, fingindo tranquilidade, quando ele não conseguiu nem abrir a merda da porta para salvar a amiga dele. Por dentro ele estava gritando, sentindo-se inútil. Ele ficou muito aliviado quando viu Ladybug, sabendo que ela o ajudaria. Ela salvaria Marinette, como eles sempre faziam.

Ele estava certo, claro. Eles fizeram um trabalho excelente derrotando a Penny akumatizada. Ele até se sentiu calmo o suficiente para flertar com Ladybug depois.

Apenas quando ele voltou para casa, ele teve tempo para pensar no que o pôster significava. As razoes que ele tinha pensado antes passaram pela mente dele. Ele não sabia na qual acreditava mais. Nenhuma delas fazia muito sentido para ele, mas não conseguia pensar em nada mais.

Sendo um modelo, ele se acostumou a pessoas usando a imagem dele em vários lugares. Ainda assim a ideia de Marinette deixando uma foto dele na parede dela o fazia ter um sentimento estranho. Era algo mais pessoal que quando um fã desconhecido fazia isso. Ele percebeu, surpreso, que uma grande parte dele gostava que ela tivesse algo que a fizesse lembrar dele diariamente.

Ele só achava estranho que as fotos não estavam lá quando ele a visitou. Ela devia ter escondido isso. Mas por quê? Ela estava com vergonha disso? Ele nunca pertubaria dela ou faria algo parecido.

Frustado, ele ainda estava pensando sobre isso quando foi dormir, e ele prometeu a si mesmo que ele a procuraria no outro dia. Ela não podia continuar com medo dele.

Esse objetivo ficou fácil quando ele a viu escondendo-se, tentando chegar ao seu armário despercebida. Ela gritou quando ele disse oi e as suspeitas dele foram confirmadas. Ela estava com medo da reação dele.

Ele tentou explicar para ela que não era nada demais, mas ela estava tão nervosa que ficava falando por cima dele. Marinette confirmou que ela tinha as fotos por causa da paixão dela pelo mundo da moda.

Naquele momento, ele não conseguiu parar a si mesmo e a provocou. Foi hilário vê-la tentando não passar a impressão errada e ao mesmo tempo acabar com a ideia que ela gostava dele.

Ele não tinha tido intenção de ficar tão perto dela, e só notou o que ele tinha feito quando a mão o empurrou levemente, para criar uma distância entre eles. De alguma forma, ele não conseguia se forcar a ligar para a proximidade deles. Ela pareceu muito nervosa quando disse para ele que não estava interessada nele de forma alguma.

Marinette só relaxou quando ele disse que estava brincando. Ele não conseguiu resistir e colocou uma mão ao redor do ombro dela, de maneira reconfortante, quando tentou explicar que ele já estava acostumado a isso.

_A risada dela era linda,_ ele pensou. Ela tinha conseguido manter seus nervos sob controle o suficiente para fazer uma piada. Sentindo que ela estava bem, ele tirou o braço dela. Ele não esperava sentir tanta falta do contato.

Ele aproveitou a rara oportunidade que eles estavam falando calmamente sem ninguém ver para fazer algo que ele estava desejando há um tempo. Ele a convidou para uma sessão de fotos dele.

Ele admitiu para ela que podia ser um pouco chato. Mas ele ainda estava desejando que ela fosse vir de qualquer jeito. Ele sabia que se ela fosse, as coisas seriam mais interessantes. Ele ficou feliz quando ela aceitou.

Adrien não sabia por que ele sentiu a necessidade de dizer a ela o quanto ela significava para ele. Talvez fosse o jeito que ela estava parecendo tão adorável ou o quanto era divertido toda vez que eles estavam juntos. Mas ele parou no caminho e disse que estava feliz de a ter como amiga.

Mas uma coisa estranha aconteceu. Ao longo do dia, ele continuou pensando sobre o que ele disse e a palavra amiga não parecia certa. Marinette era tão mais que isso. Ela era alguém que ele causava curiosidade nele, alguém que ele queria passar mais tempo junto. Ela o maravilhava com as menores ações e reações.

Chocado, ele percebeu que ele queria que Marinette tivesse um crush nele. Para ser totalmente honesto, ele estava decepcionado que ela não gostava dele. Ele queria que ela gostasse dele… porque talvez, lá no fundo, ele tinha desenvolvido um pouco de crush nela.

Certo, não era o mesmo sentimento avassalador que ele tinha sempre que estava perto de Ladybug, mas ainda era demais para simplesmente chamar de amizade. Ele queria beijá-la, ainda que soubesse que nunca fosse fazer isso. Ela não o via como nada mais que amigo, como ela tinha dito ela mesma, e não traria nada bom mexer com a amizade deles. Não, Adrien iria ignorar esses sentimentos e um dia eles iriam embora, ele esperava.

* * *

Notas: Parte 11 de 23 de Contos de Miraculous - 2ª Temporada.


End file.
